Modern vehicles can include electronic devices that store personal information. For example, a vehicle may be equipped with one or more systems that are configured to store addresses, phone numbers, financial information, and/or other personal information corresponding to the owner or a user of the vehicle. Due to the sensitive nature of this information, the owner or user may desire to prevent other parties having access to the vehicle from viewing this information. For example, the owner may not desire for maintenance personnel to have access to this information when the vehicle, or a component of the vehicle that stores personal information, is at a repair facility. Further, the owner may not desire a valet or other temporary occupant of the vehicle to access this personal information. Finally, an owner that sells the vehicle may desire to prevent the new owners for accessing the personal information.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system for preventing unauthorized parties from accessing personal information stored on a vehicle. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.